Seats to be used in vehicles, for medicals purposes, and for beauty or hairdressing purposes include seats with a ventilation system having air-blowing means integrated in the seat. Generally, a seated person is provided with comfort by blowing air generally continuously toward the seated person. However, improvement of seated person's comfort by blowing air intermittently has been proposed.
Examples of such a seat with a ventilation system include a configuration disclosed in JP-A-2003-299550 (PTL1), in which the seat with a ventilation system provides the seated person with comfort by causing control means to stop and operate the air-blowing means repeatedly to stimulate cold spots of the seated person's skin intermittently, so that the seated person feels enhanced coolness, and feeling temperature of the seated person is lower even though temperature in the vehicle is high.